The day we should be happy
by Keichi Shougi
Summary: "Seharusnya kau tidak menangis. Ini hari bahagia kita."/"Aku menangis karena aku senang."/. "Aku akan memulai hidupku yang baru."/"Ya, kaa-san. Ku harap ia bahagia."/Aku sudah memesannya. Ya, 99 bunga mawar dalam satu buket. Kalian tahu apa artinya?/ RnR?


_Oh, hai! Um, aku ingin menceritakan kisahku. Ku pikir, seharusnya aku tidak perlu menanyakan pendapat kalian. Mungkin ini adalah kisah terburuk dalam hidupku. Tapi, entahlah. Kalian bebas membacanya. Oh, tapi sebelum itu, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku._

 _Namaku Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di Prancis. Sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin mengunjungi Jepang. Aku merindukan Jepang. Ya, itu karena ayah terlalu sibuk pada pekerjaannya sehingga jarang sekali bisa membawaku ke sana. Tapi aku sangat bahagia saat ayah mengizinkanku untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Negara kelahirannya. Saat itu usiaku 18 tahun. Dan aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah bisnis disana._

 _Sekarang, aku berumur 22 tahun. Dan besok adalah hari dimana aku akan merubah status lajangku. Ehem… ya, besok adalah hari pernikahakanku dengan seorang gadis yang sangat ku cintai. Namanya Sakura Haruno. Dia adalah tetanggaku saat aku tinggal di Jepang. Dia gadis yang baik. Aku sangat menyukai senyumannya yang manis. Dia ramah kepada siapa saja. Terkadang, aku sampai harus mengawasinya saat kami berpacaran. Aku takut jika pemuda lain merebutnya. Ya, walau aku tahu dia juga sangat mencintaiku._

Iris _onyx_ -nya kini memandang kalender di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat tanggal yang sudah ia lingkari dengan pena berwarna merah, 7 april. Ia kembali melanjutkan menulisnya pada buku catatan miliknya. Sejenak, ia menghela napas untuk menenangkan hatinya. Besok adalah hari besarnya, hari bahagianya dengan gadis itu…

… ya, seharusnya begitu.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story** **by ShizukanoAizawa**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinyasangat), typo(s), etc._

 _DLDR_

 _._

The Day We Should be Happy

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, memandang sekali lagi pada pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia memakai _tuxedo_ berwarna putih gading dan kemaja putih, celana dengan warna senada dengan _tuxedo_ itu, serta sepatu berwarna putih. Rambut _raven_ -nya disisir rapi. Wajah tampannya sedikit dihiasi semburat merah tipis, serta senyum tipis yang terukir sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sekali lagi ia menghela napas, berusaha meredakan rasa gugup dan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

Ia berbalik dan menemukan pria dan wanita yang sangat ia kenali. " _Tou-san, kaa-san_!" Sasuke mendekati keduanya, memeluk mereka erat. Sesekali terdengar kekehan dari mulut sang wanita, sedangkan sang pria menepuk pundaknya sembari tersenyum.

"Gugup, _huh_?" Itachi Uchiha berdiri di ambang pintu, menyeringai dan tertawa pelan saat melihat wajah adiknya yang memerah.

"Jangan menggodanya, Itachi." Mikoto Uchiha memukul lengan putra sulungnyanya pelan. Itachi hanya terkekeh. "Oh, _kaa-san_ tidak sabar untuk melihat pengantin wanitamu." Mikoto bersorak senang. "Kau harus terlihat tampan, sayang." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Wanita di hadapannya kini membenarkan kembali _tuxedo_ -nya.

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya. Sebaiknya kita keluar, Mikoto, Itachi. Biarkan Sasuke mengatasi _nervous-_ nya dulu." Fugaku tersenyum, menarik istrinya dan putra sulungnya keluar, meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di ruangan itu. Ia kembali melirik pantulannya di cermin, dan tersenyum sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

.

.

Taman itu sudah sangat ramai saat Sasuke berdiri sembari menunggu pengantin wanitanya. Ya, ini adalah ide Sakura. Pernikahan degan tema _garden party_. Oh, lihatlah gadis manis itu! Ia memakai gaun _a-line_ berwarna putih gading. Surai merah muda panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan mahkota bunga cantik yang menambah kesan manis. Gadis itu tampak seperti seorang putri.

Ia berjalan pelan ke arah pengantin prianya. Senyuman manis juga terukir di wajah mungil gadis itu. Oh, lihatlah bagaimana para tamu melihat gadis itu! Ia menjadi pusat perhatian, semua mata kini tertuju pada pengantin wanita.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya saat Sakura berada tak jauh di depannya. Mereka bersiap mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan. Sejenak, para tamu terdiam. Mendengarkan setiap rinci kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Mereka bertepuk tangan saat keduanya dinyatakan sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Senyuman hangat serta tangis haru menghiasi acara tersebut. Sasuke menggenggam tangan pengantin wanitanya. Sakura tersenyum bahagia, sangat bahagia hingga _liquid_ bening itu keluar dari sudut matanya. Sasuke tersenyum, menghapusnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menangis. Ini hari bahagia kita." Sasuke berujar. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat tangan mungil wanitanya, sedangkan yang satunya masih senantiasa mengelus pelan pipi Sakura.

"Aku menangis karena aku senang." Sasuke terkekeh, mencubit pelan pipi wanitanya.

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya saat keluarganya mendekati mereka. "Oh sayang, kau sungguh putri yang cantik." Mikoto menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Sakura dan tersenyum senang. Bagitu juga dengan Sakura, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, " _arigatou_ , _kaa-san_."

"Ya, dan sang pangeran juga sangat tampan."

" _Kaa-san…._ " Sasuke memeluk Mebuki Haruno. Mebuki tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Kalian sungguh pasangan yang sangat serasi. Tampan dan cantik." Kizashi Haruno berujar, diikuti anggukan dan seringai tipis dari Fugaku dan Itachi.

"Kita harus mengabadikannya!" Mikoto bersorak senang, memanggil fotografer yang tak jauh dari mereka. Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Itachi berdiri di sisi sang pengantin wanita, sedangkan Kizashi dan Mebuki berdiri di sisi sang pengantin pria. Oh, dan jangan lupakan senyum bahagia yang terukir indah di wajah kedua pasangan pengantin itu.

.

.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Sesekali mengerjap berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ia tertidur dengan kepala tertunduk di atas meja. Sebelah tangannya memegang figura foto yang menampilkan dirinya dan orang yang sangat di cintainya. Sakura Haruno.

Ia tersenyum, pandangannya tak dapat di artikan. Sebelah tangannya mengusap pelan sosok wanita dalam figura itu. Tersadar, ia melirik kalender di hadapannya, 7 april. Ia kemudian melirik jam di samping kalender itu, 8:12 am.

"Oh, _shit_! Aku terlambat." Sasuke manaruh kembali figura itu di atas mejanya. Ia mengambil handuk dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Tak lama, hingga ia keluar dan bersiap.

Sejenak ia memandang _tuxedo_ putih gading itu. Ia menghela napas. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya memakai pakaian tersebut. Ia siap. Sejenak ia kembali memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tersenyum, ia berjalan ke arah satu-satunya meja di ruangan itu. Mengambil kunci mobil serta bunga mawar merah yang kemarin ia pesan untuk ia bawa hari ini.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya, setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu rumahnya. Ia sudah menetapkan hatinya. Ia akan berkunjung ke tempat itu sebelum ia benar-benar pergi menjalani kehidupannya yang baru. Beberapa menit berlalu, ia menghentikan laju mobilnya. Keluar sembari membawa bunga dan menghela napas sebelum ia berjalan memasuki tempat itu.

Tak jauh dari tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya, ia bisa melihatnya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan pemakaman itu. Menaruh buket bunga mawar yang ia pesan, ia memejamkan sejenak kedua matanya, berdoa untuk sang pemilik pemakaman.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, membuka kedua matanya. Saat ia merasakan sebuah tepukan pada pundaknya, Sasuke berbalik.

"Sudah waktunya, nak. Kita bisa terlambat." Sang ayah, Fugaku Uchiha tersenyum pada sang putra. Sejenak ia melirik tepat dimana mobilnya terparkir. Disana sebuah mobil yang ia kenali milik adik sepupunya –Menma terparkir. Sasuke yakin di dalam mobil itu pasti ada ibunya dan kedua adik sepupu kembarnya.

" _Tou-san_ duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul." Fugaku mengangguk, kembali menepuk pundak putra kesayangannya.

Sasuke kembali menatap sejenak pemakaman itu. Membaca nama seseorang yang terukir di batu nisan. Ia menghela nafas, dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan memulai hidupku yang baru." Sasuke terdiam, ia tahu tidak akan ada jawaban untuk kalimatnya. Ia tersenyum singkat dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

.

.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke tertawa mendengar lelucon adik kembarnya –Menma dan Naruto Namikaze saat ia mendengar teriakan seseorang yang sangat ia kenali. Ia berbalik dan memandang mereka.

" _Ji-san, ba-"_

" _-kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ , Sasuke." Sasuke tersentak, terdiam cukup lama. "Walau bagaimanapun, kami sudah menganggapmu seperti anak kami sendiri." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia mengangguk.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Sekali lagi Sasuke mengangguk, tapi kali ini dengan tatapan sedih. "Tapi kau akan berkunjung, 'kan?"

"Ya. Tapi mungkin aku tidak akan kembali untuk waktu yang cukup lama, _kaa-san_." Sasuke memandang kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali memandang kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Maafkan kami, Sasuke." Kizashi menatap Sasuke penuh penyesalan. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak, tidak. Kalian tidak berbuat kesalahan apapun. Seharusnya ini salahku. Aku yang tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik."

"Tidak ada yang patut disalahkan. Ini sudah terjadi." Mebuki mengelus lengan Sasuke, sedikit memberikan ketenangan padanya.

"Ya, _kaa-san_. Ku harap ia bahagia." Kizashi dan Mebuki mengangguk. "Ah, sudah waktunya. Aku harus pergi, _kaa-san, tou-san._ "

"Baiklah. Jaga kesehatanmu, Sasuke." Sasuke sekali lagi mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua adik sepupunya.

"Ini!" Sasuke melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Naruto, pemuda 19 tahun itu menangkapnya dengan sangat baik. "Kau bisa memakainya." Ia melanjutkan saat Naruto menatapnya heran.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn. Dan seluruh _video game_ di rumahku, kalian bisa memilikinya." Naruto dan Menma bersorak senang. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mengacak-acak rambut _spike_ kedua adik sepupunya. "Oh, tapi jangan lupa untuk membersihkan rumahku. Mungkin tiga atau empat tahun lagi aku akan kembali."

" _Ay ay Captain!_ " Keduanya menunjukkan pose hormat, hingga Sasuke dan kedua orang tuanya serta orang tua Sakura terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kedua pemuda kembar itu.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya kami pergi." Fugaku sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya pada kedua orang tua Sakura, diikuti Mikoto yang memeluk Mebuki. Kizashi membalasnya dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya juga.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, _kaa-san, tou-san._ " Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. Ia berbalik, berjalan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya. "Naruto, Menma, jangan lupa pesanku tadi. _Sayonara!_ " Sasuke melambaikan tangannya. Menma dan Naruto membalasnya dengan tatapan dan senyuman sedih perpisahan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Teme _nii-san_ , titip salam pada _baka_ Itachi _nii-san_ ya!" Keduanya bersorak sembari melambaikan tangan.

.

.

 _24 Maret 20xx_

" _Sasuke, apa hari ini kau bisa menemaniku ke butik? Aku harus mencoba gaunku."_

" _Kau pergi dengan_ kaa-san _dan_ ba-san _dulu,_ okay? _Aku akan menyusul, bagaimana?"_

" _Pekerjaanmu masih banyak?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih._

" _Maaf. Tapi aku akan menyusul, aku janji."_

" _Baiklah."_

 _Semua orang di butik keluar saat mendengar teriakan seorang wanita. Mereka terkejut saat melihat sebuah apartemen di seberang jalan itu terbakar. Sakura tak dapat berdiam diri saat mendengar dari seorang wanita bahwa seorang anak kecil berusia 3 tahun masih terjebak di apartemen itu._

 _Masih mengenakan gaun_ a-line _itu, Sakura menerobos masuk ke apartemen yang terbakar, ia mencari anak kecil yang dimaksud. Ia selamat, anak laki-laki itu masih bernapas saat Sakura menemukannya. Ia memeluknya, menggendongnya dan berusaha keluar dari apartemen itu._

 _Ia tak sadar saat sebuah benda berat jatuh mengenai kepalanya. Sakit, itu yang ia rasakan. Tapi tubuhnya tetap bertahan, ia terus berpikir bahwa ia harus menyelamatkan anak laki-laki di pelukannya._

 _Saat ia berhasil keluar dan menyerahkan anak laki-laki itu pada petugas kesehatan, ia terjatuh tak sadarkan diri._

 _Sasuke mendapatkan kabar itu. Terburu-buru ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah sakit. Kenyataan kadang tidaklah semanis impian, bukan?_

 _Detak jantung gadis itu berhenti saat Sasuke baru saja memasuki ruangannya. Sakura kehilangan banyak darah karena luka di kepalanya. Dan sejak saat itu, Sasuke tidak pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya._

.

.

 _Besok adalah hari dimana aku dan Sakura seharusnya bahagia. Tapi tidak, Sakura sekarang sudah lebih bahagia di sisi Tuhan, dan aku juga harus memulai hidupku yang baru. Aku tidak ingin membuat Sakura sedih karena aku selalu menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Ya, walau aku tahu semua ini memang kesalahanku._

 _Entahlah._

 _Besok, aku akan pergi, memulai hidupku yang baru. Tapi aku berjanji akan berkunjung sebelum meninggalkan Jepang dan kembali ke Prancis. Aku akan menemui peristirahatan terakhir Sakura, dan memberikannya sesuatu yang sangat ia sukai. Bunga mawar._

 _Aku sudah memesannya. Ya, 99 bunga mawar dalam satu buket. Kalian tahu apa artinya?_

Eternal love.

 _Karena aku akan selalu mencintai Sakura._

.

.

 _ **Owari da~**_

 **A/N :**

 **Okay, thanks unruk para reader yang menyempatkan membaca~ Maaf kalo jelek~ Ini Cuma imajinasi yang mampir sebentar ke dalam otak saya, LOL!**

 **Okay deh gk mau banyak curcol, minta review ajah~ :v saran, kritikan yang membangun saya terima, tapi kalo flame…**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Asal tidak mengiris hati, saya terima~ :'v**

 **Okay, sekian~ mohon tinggalkan jejak~ XD**

 **RnR?**


End file.
